Good Guys Finish First Sometimes
by justice1221
Summary: Prompt from Suits Meme- Mike is injured from a minor car accident and when Harvey goes back to the office he finds clients and friends of theirs asking about Mike.


Harvey came out of the elevator and began walking toward his office. It had been a stressful day so far. Mike was in the hospital after he had been hit with a car, and thankfully, he only had a concussion, but the hospital wanted to keep him overnight. Harvey had only came back to the office to grab a few files to go over while he sat beside Mike and kept him company. He wasn't going to leave his boyfriend there all by himself.

As he made to Donna's desk, she got up to meet him and looking worried, asked, "How's Mike?"

Harvey ran his hand through his hair, which had been become messed up when he ran 10 blocks to the hospital because Ray wasn't anywhere near him at the time and he wasn't about to wait when he heard the news. He had spent the last 2 hours at the hospital with Mike while they took him through x-rays and CT scans to make sure nothing was out of place. He had been so worried about Mike that he really hadn't had the time to take a deep breath before now.

With a sigh, he said, "Okay for now, he has a pretty bad concussion, but nothing is broken or anything. I'm just here to grab the DuVall briefs and take them back to the hospital so I can look over them while Mike rests. I didn't want to leave him but I figured he was in good hands and these need to be in by tomorrow."

Donna looked grateful that nothing too serious had happened to Mike. Couldn't have their puppy too injured could they? He was already going to get a lot of fussing over him at home and when he came back to the office.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then decided to tell Harvey that, "There's a suprise waiting for you in your office. Don't ask, just go in. You'll see what I'm talking about."

Harvey looked confused, but went along with what she said and walked into his office. The sight that greeted him left him shocked, and if possible, even more confused than he was.

All of the clients that Mike had played a big part in, Tom, Vanessa, Lola, even Dominic, were there and looked very worried and stressed out themselves.

When they saw Harvey walk through the door they all rushed to get up from where they had been sitting and look at him . They all began asking questions at the same time.

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"How's the kid?"

"Oh man that dude was cool, I really hope he's okay."

Harvey couldn't wrap his head around the fact that clients were here. To see Mike. For something not related to their companies or themselves. He slowly walked toward them and adressed them all at once, "Mike is mostly fine. He has a bad concussion but he's being released tomorrow. Can I ask though, what all of you are doing here?"

Dominic was the first to speak, "The kid is a good guy, nothing like you. When we heard that he had been in an accident we came straight here. I mean, he's not an asshole like you so-"

Harvey interjected him, not caring what the older man thought of him and asked exasperatingly "How did you even find out?"

They all said the same thing, "Donna told us."

Harvey once again ran his hand thorugh his hair, "Of course she did."

"Well when are we going to the hospital to see him?" Lola asked.

Harvey looked up quickly, suprised, " You want to go see him?"

This time it was Vanessa who spoke,"Obviously Harvey. Mike is very dear to all of us. It's not too often you meet a lawyer who cares about others, especially not one that young. We want to do everything in our power to make sure he gets better and nothing happens to him. Now, we can go in my limo, I can have it sent for."

"No, we can take my helipcopter," Tom said, picking up his things as if taking the helicopter around New York City was nothing, of wait, it probably wasn't for him.

Dominic stepped in at this, "A helicopter? Really? It's 10 blocks away. We can take one of my cars."

Before Lola could speak, Harvey interrupted her, "Okay everybody slow down. You can all ride with me in the town car, Ray is waiting downstairs."

With that, it was final. Everybody got their things they had brought with them and all started towards the elevator to go to the ground floor. Somehow they would have to fit into the town car. Someone would have to sit up front and Harvey was thinking he would gladly volunteer.

As everyone left the office, Harvey softly shook his head a little. Of course Mike would generate this response from people when something had happened to him. He was just that kind of guy. He was always there for everybody, he should at least have a few people that cared about him that much. As he closed the door behind him, he silently thought to himself that maybe, not always, but sometimes, good guys do finish first.


End file.
